


said one more lie

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliases, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Every time Maria ran into Natasha, she was using a different name.





	said one more lie

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "name" at femslashficlets.

Every time Maria ran into Natasha, she was using a different name. Natalie, Natalia, Nadia, Naomi, Sasha, Tanya… Sometimes she did venture outside of names similar to her own, but that was rare. Her make-up always had subtle changes, while her hair was always wildly different. She made a good blonde, a great brunette, and an exceptional redhead.

“So,” Maria greeted as she sat next to Natasha at the bar. She was in disguise, a long curly wig and neon purple dress that was nearly blinding. “Who are you tonight?”

Natasha smirked when she realized who had just sat next to her. “Maria, actually.”

“Oh?” Maria caught the flirtatious glint of Nat’s eyes. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, even when aimed at Maria. “And what is Maria like?”

“Tough, clever,” Natasha listed as she leaned closer. “Doesn’t take any shit from her coworkers. Good shot. Sometimes talks a bit monotoned.”

Maria let Natasha lean into her personal space. “She sounds like a stick-in-the-mud.”

“Everyone thinks she is,” Natasha agreed. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “But she isn’t really.” Natasha’s eyes dropped from Maria’s face to her dress. “And I happen to know she looks really good in navy blue.” She met Maria’s eyes again and winked.

“Fascinating,” Maria chimed. “Anything else interesting about her?”

Natasha was silent for a moment. “Well… I hear she’s got every season of every Star Trek show on DVD.”

Maria’s eyes widened. “Did you break into my apartment?”

Natasha shook her head before taking a sip of her drink. “Nope. You should be careful with what you tell Fury. He’s got looser lips than you’d expect.”

Maria laughed. She got a bit distracted by the way Natasha’s lips looked wrapped around her straw. “Well… would it be suspicious if  _ Maria  _ left with me so she could see if those awful Fury rumors are true.”

“Unfortunately,” Natasha confirmed. “Although she’s pretty sure they’re true. Anyway, she knows a girl named Natasha who’s way more interested. You’ll have to wait until next Friday to meet her.”

“Natasha, hm, I may have heard of her. I heard she looks really good in neon purple,” Maria teased, one hand brushing against Natasha’s thigh.

“I think this neon purple would look really great on your white pine floor.”

“So you did break into my apartment.”

“Maybe.”

With that, Natasha stood up and left. Her expression shifted into mission-mode. Maria relaxed into her seat, already looking forward to Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
